What hurts the most
by MariposaSH100792
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha sido educada toda su vida para complacer a su padre y asi disminuir su odio hacia ella, asi que cuando ingresa al Instituto de la Hoja se siente preparada para hacerle frente a todo, excepto enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha, quien no hace mas que llevarla a romper cada regla que ha conocido... Sumary completo adentro.


Sumary: Sakura Haruno ha sido educada toda su vida para complacer a su padre y asi disminuir su odio hacia ella, asi que cuando ingresa al Instituto de la Hoja se siente preparada para hacerle frente a todo, excepto enamorarse Sasuke Uchiha, quien no hace mas que llevarla a romper cada regla que ha conocido. Para Sasuke Uchiha, la única meta en su vida era encontrar a asesino de sus padres, no le estaban permitido los sentimientos, mucho menos el amor, pero en contra de toda lógica, cae fuerte enamorado de Sakura Haruno, la timida niña que nunca ha roto una regla en su vida. Juntos descubren que la vida va mas alla de venganzas y reglas. Sin embargo es la vida misma quien nos enfrenta al pasado.

_–Lo que duele mas, es desear no haberte conocido–_

PROLOGO 

. 

. 

Hoy era el ultimo día que pasaría en esa jaula de oro, hoy era el día en que por fin seria libre, una sonrisa irradiaba en su rostro mientras empacaba todo lo que podía en una pequeña maleta. 

—Mami— hablo una pequeña niña detrás de ella—A dónde vas— se giro mientras veía a su pequeña hija mirarle desde la puerta, y por un momento pensó que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo correcto, sin embargo llevaba mucho tiempo soportando la farsa de tener una vida feliz, al lado de un hombre que no amaba y viviendo una vida que no quería, había soportado todo esto por muchas razones y una de ellas le estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos verdes. 

—Mi pequeño ángel, que haces despierta tan tarde— dijo mientras la levantaba y abrazaba a su pequeña. 

—Es que tuve una pesadilla mami, soñé que te ibas y no te volvía a ver— a ella se le puso un nudo en la garganta, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan de los ojos, la apretó contra su pecho y ahí supo que jamás podría dejarla. 

—Eso nunca va a pasar ángel, tu y yo estaremos juntas siempre— 

—Te amo mami— 

—Y yo a ti mi amor— con una nueva determinación, apretó a su hija a su pecho y con una mano libre tomo su pequeña maleta, esta misma noche se iría, solo le faltaba algo más. 

Con prisa salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras hacia el primer piso, su corazón martilleaba fuertemente que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, seguía caminando cuando una voz la detuvo a mitad del camino. 

—Kaory— sintió como si el piso se abriera debajo de ella, no podía estar pasando esto, se suponía que él no llegaría hoy sino hasta mañana, lentamente comenzó a dar la vuelta hasta encarar a su marido. —A donde piensas que vas a esta hora y con mi hija— 

—Q...que estás haciendo aquí— 

—No te alegra verme— comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras se acerba a ellas— No me digas que eche a perder tus planes— con cada palabra se acercaba mas y mas, jamás había sentido tanta desesperación en su vida, estaba a un paso de su libertad y la vida se empeñaba en mantenerla encerrada en esa casa, ya estaba cansada de eso, nada ni nadie le impediría marcharse esta noche. 

—No, no me alegro de verte y no has echado a perder nada, ahora mismo me voy de la casa— dijo mientras daba la vuelta, sin embargo no dio ni un paso cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo— Sueltame— 

—De eso nada cariño, tu de aquí no sales, entiende esto de una vez Kaory, nada ni nadie podrá alejarte de mi lado— 

—Ya basta, deja de tratarme como si fuera tu maldita posesión— 

—Tú eres mía— hablo furioso el hombre. 

—No soy tuya— vio como el rostro de él se ensombrecía— ya no mas, crees que has sido el único en mi vida, pero te equivocas, encontré a un hombre que me ama, me valora y me respeta por lo que soy y por lo que valgo y ahora mismo me está esperando para poder irnos lejos de ti—Pudo sentir el agarre de el hacerse más fuerte hasta el punto de dejar caer la maleta. 

—Si crees que tu y ese tipo se van a burlar de mi te equivocas, antes de verte con alguien mas, prefiero verte muerta— 

Ella comenzó a forcejear para poder soltarse, sin embargo nunca espero que su pequeña que creyó dormida comenzara a golpear con sus puñito a su padre para que las soltara, vio como el miraba a su hija y un destello de malicia invadió su mirada. 

—Tomaste una mala decisión esta noche— dijo el hombre para después arrojarla desde el segundo piso, pánico se desato en ella mientras apretaba a su pequeña y la escuchaba gritar, lo siguiente que sintió fue el choque contra la mesa de cristal del primer piso y como los pedazos se enterraban en ella, sabía que era su fin, moriría esta noche, sin embargo tenía que hacer su último esfuerzo para estar segura que a su pequeña no le había ocurrido nada, podía notar como seguía respirando, estaba viva, lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, jamás se habría perdonado haber arrastrado a su hija a este trágico final. 

—Mami— una cálida mano rozo su mejilla mientras trataba de enfocar su vista en la niña que estaba arrodillada a su lado, con una mano temblorosa le toco el rostro a su otra hija, estaba llorando, su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta. 

—Cuida… siempre… de… tu… hermana…— logro decir antes de cerrar los ojos, su mano cayo y la niña que estaba arrodillada a lado de ella comenzó a llorar, no lo podía creer, su madre había muerto delante de ella y si no se daba prisa su pequeña hermana correría el mismo riesgo si no se le atendía rápido, una mano le toco el hombro, no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quién era, su padre, el hombre que acababa de matar a su mama. 

—Mas te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada, o si no tu pequeña hermana y tu correrán la misma suerte— le susurro al oído— Quedo claro— la pequeña niña solo asintió, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su madre, cuidaría de su hermana, y si para eso tenía que mantenerse callada, eso haría.


End file.
